Mixed Love
by Twotoes Ver.2
Summary: [RWHP] Ron has realized his love for Harry but will he be able to show it to Harry? The sequel is now up. Ron makes a daring attempt but fails. Will he ever try it again? Chp 3 is up. In this chapter, Ron does something which really should not be done. Pl
1. Harry's ignorance

Author's Note: This is my very first fan fic so please R&R!

Disclaimer: All of the characters involved belongs to J.K Rowling!

16 year old Harry potter woke up, feeling groggy. His head was pounding as he reached over to his bedside table and groped around for his glasses.

"Harry, You're awake!" Ron exclaimed, sitting up in bed.

"Yea, why?" Harry asked, putting on his glasses.

"Nothing," Ron replied, "Just wondering when you'd wake up and have breakfast with me."

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, getting off his bed, Ron following behind.

"Somewhere with Seamus," He replied, unbuttoning his pyjamas,"I didn't want to disrupt their early morning sweet talk."

Harry nodded but didn't say anything, pulling off his sweat stained pyjamas. Ron could not help but notice Harry's well toned body. He thinks he is gay and in love with his bestfriend but not too sure. He didn't want to tell Harry for fear that he might be rejected and who knows even shunned and avoided by Harry. He watched as Harry started to pull off his pyjamas pants. He could see the shape of his penis but quickly turned a his head.


	2. Ron's daring attempt

Later that day after Professor Binns lesson, Harry was packing up his stuff next to Ron who was busy finding the cap for his ink bottle.

"Did you see it, Harry?" Ron asked, lifting his bag up for the tenth time to see if it is under.

"No, Ron, I haven't" Harry replied. Then Ron reached over to pick up Harry's bag just as Harry picked up his bag and their hands came into contact. In fact, Ron was holding Harry's hand! He immediately withdrew his hand, blushing.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Harry asked, giving Ron a weird look.

"Nothing, nothing." Ron muttered, his eyes darting around. He brightened up when he saw the cap for his ink bottle under Harry's bag. "Over there!"

Harry looked down and saw it. He picked it up and passed it to Ron before adjusting the strap on his shoulder.

"Let's go, Ron." Harry urged, watching Hermionee's face turn impatient.

"Alright, mate." Ron gulped when he saw Hermione's expression.

That night when everybody else had fallen asleep, Ron sat up in bed, thinking. He kept touching the part where he had used to grab Harry's hand. Why was i so shy? He asked himself, propping his pillow higher. Did Harry suspect i like him? I don't know. He showed no sign that he was wary of me.

"I hate myself." Ron muttered out loud, lying down. Then he saw Harry who hadn't shut his curtains tight enough. Saw Harry lying there, his legs open wide and something was sticking up through th pyjamas pants. He looked closely and saw that Harry was having an erection! Ron could feel himself getting one as he watched Harry's shape. He gave a loud sigh and his hands slid to his own penis on their own free will. He pulled his penis out so that he could see it and he started to move the shaft up and down, moaning as he did so. He imagined Harry's large penis in his ass or even close to his mouth, the smell of it. Then he realized something. Something which made his hand go cold and his penis grow harder then ever. He stuck his penis back into his pyjamas pants and slid out of bed, tip toeing over to Harry's side. He tapped him lightly on the shoulder and called him. There was no reply and that was the cue.

He lowered himself slowly into Harry's bed and covered them both with the blanket and hugged Harry. It felt good, he could feel Harry's warm body against his hard on. He then slowly shifted his hand to Harry's penis and placed it on the top of it. It sent chills of excitement down his spine. Then, he rubbed the tip of where Harry's penis was sticking through the soft fabric. He could feel it get wet. Then, Harry moved in his sleep. He raised his elbows and hit Ron in the eye then woke up. He looked at himself then at Ron.

"Ron, what are you doing in my bed?" He asked, staring at Ron.

"What am i doing here?" Ron asked, pretending to have just woken up when Harry hit him.

"I don't know. I just saw you here." Harry replied yawning, "Go back to your bed."

Ron nodded and climbed out of Harry's bed, his erection gone. He lay back down on his bed to look at Harry and realized that he had fallen asleep.


	3. Ron's BIG mistake in action

The bright morning sunlight flitted into Harry's bed, awakening him. He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, not moving. His bones felt like they were too weak to move. He stretched for a moment before sitting up. He could see that Ron was still asleep. Looking at Ron, he remembered the past nights events. It wasn't very clear as he was sleeping but he remembered Ron lying in his bed. He chuckled at how silly Ron could be and lay back down and shut his eyes, getting more sleep.

"What did you say?" Ron asked, piercing his bacon.

"Weren't you listening, Ronald?" Hermione asked, slamming her book shut and looking up at ron.

"I was, you just didn't speak clearly enough." Ron protested, his mouth full of bacon.

"Ronald Weasley, If you are not inter - " Hermione was cut short by the owls flying into the great hall. She could immediately spot Errol, Ron's old and senile owl flying toward them, looking very unstable. She watched it fly lower and lower until it hit the table, bounced once, twice and crashed into Ron. The impact was quite hard, sending Ron sprawling to the floor.

"Ron!" Hermione cried, getting off the chair and kneeling beside him."Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ron gasped, pushing Errol off his chest."Good thing Harry didn't see that."

"What?" Hermione asked, letting go of Ron when he stood up.

"I said good thing Harry didn't see that." Ron replied, brushing feathers off his chest.

"No, Ron." Hermione continue, "Good thing you didn't die."

"How can anyone die from an owl hit?" Ron asked, baffled.

"When it hits you in the head at such a speed." Hermione replied, picking up her book and smiling at Ron before she left the great hall. Ron stood there looking at Errol which was rolling around the floor sqwaking loudly. He bent down and picked it up then set it upright.

"Where did Hermione go?" A voice asked behind Ron. Ron spun around quickly and Harry's face loomed right infront of him. He lot out a loud yelp and fell over the chair. Had Harry been there all along? Did he see the emberrasing scene? Only one way to find out.

"Harry, how long have you been here?" Ron asked, pretending to be casual about it.

"Just. I met Hermione at the door." Harry replied, staring at Errol."What happened to him?"

"Same as always." Ron mumbled, pulling the letter stuck in Errols, claw. "Who sent this?"

"Let's see." Harry said, leaning in to see what was written.

"Ok, lets." Ron agreed, opening the parchment. He had only read the first line when the parchment burst into flames before their very eyes. There were gasps coming fromthe teachers table and house tables except for Slytherins'. There was a loud and evil laugh coming from the Slytherin side. Harry turned to Ron and Ron for the first time looked right into Harry's eyes and he felt a chill run through his body.

"Malfoy." Harry told Ron who nodded.

There was a lot of commotion as the teachers came down from their table. Professor McGonagall was the first to arrive at the scene. She looked strictly at Harry then at the burnt parchment on the ground.

"What is this all about?" She asked, waving her hands over the burnt pieces which collected themselves in a pile and floated in the air. Harry and Ron just pointed over at Draco who was smurking at the Slytherin table but looked at them in shock when they pointed to him.

"Mr Malfoy, would you please." Professor Mcgonagall called out, both of her hands behind her back. There seemed to be bitterness in her voice. "I'm sorry Severus but i have to do this."

"Minverva, may i suggest something?" Professor Snape cut in, his cold eyes staring right at Harry who ignored him. "Might it have been Potter, framing a student with his clever little tricks."

"Then it shall be checked, Professors." Professor Dumbledore who had been quiet all this while spoke up, startling both Professors. He then turned to Malfoy "Your wand please."

"It wasn't me Profess-" Draco began but stopped short when Dumbledore put out his hand. He grumpily slapped the wand onto Professor Dumbledore's hand.

"Now we shall see," Professor Dumbledore said, pointing the wand at the piece of already burnt parchment and muttered, "Prior Incantato". There was a loud gasp from Ron as the burnt parchment burst into flames right in front of his eyes. He turned and buried his face in Harry's robes, shielding himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ok, up to now, i hoped you people enjoyed my story but i haven't received any reviews, at all! So, please review otherwise i might think i really suck at this and just give up. So, if you wanna know what's gonna happen to Ron and Harry, please review. Tell you what, Ron confesses to Harry in Chapter 4! I already have it but i'm not showing till i get some decent reviews. Don't have to be long. Just tell me how is it. And in chapter 4, Harry tells Ron he isn't gay. Which is true. So wanna know how they end up together? READ AND REVIEW!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Ron's Confession

"You should have seen his face!" Ron cried, laughing.

"Yea, i know. He looked like he was fainting on the spot to be cornered by all those teachers." Harry agreed.

They had just been told by Professor Dumbledore to go back to their common rooms so that they could deal with Malfoy. So, here they were, walking briskly and excitedly. They couldn't wait to tell Hermione what happened so she could laugh at him too. They passed by the ghost of nearly-headless Nick who greeted them with a broad smile.

"But Ron," Harry began, slowing down. "When Professor Dumbledore burnt the parchment, that thing you did was..."

"Oh, that. I'm sorry, Harry I'm afraid of fire." Ron stammered, pretending he wasn't affected by this issue.

"Oh, Ron, stop it and just tell me." Harry urged, stopping in his tracks and grabbing Ron's robes.

"Stop what?" Ron protested, shaking Harry's hands off. "I told you i was afraid of -"

"That is the lousiest excuse I have ever heard, Ronald." Harry cut in, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder. "You can do better."

"Well i'm just -" ron began, stammering again.

"The truth only. I'm your best friend." Harry cut in again, looking directly into Ron's eyes.

"Oh, alright." Ron gave up,"Harry, I know you won't want to hear this. I know you won't."

"Try me." Harry said, beginning a slow walk.

"I don't know how to put it." Ron started, looking at his feet."I've been feeling this weird thing in me."

"Weird thing?" Harry asked, looking at Ron, "How weird?"

"Very weird, Harry. When I'm talking to you, I get happy." Ron started again, moving his hands, trying to explain happy.

"You mean happy as in?" Harry cut in again, trying to read Ron's body language. It seemed quite sissy.

"Can you let me talk here? I'm trying real hard." Ron cut in, stopping in his tracks. Harry put up his hands in self-defence and muttered a sorry before continuing his walk. "I meant happy as in real happy. I... I... I like you Harry."

"I like you too, Ron." Harry replied, smiling at his best friend.

"No, not that kind of like." Ron replied, shaking his head. "THAT kind. You get what I mean?"

"No, I don't" Harry said, beginning to get confused. "What other kind of like do you me-"

"Yes." Ron answered when he saw that Harry had finally got his point. Harry looked up at Ron for a minute before turning to look out the castle windows. He could see some first years tickling the giant squid. He just couldn't accept it. How can his bestfriend be, gay? He knew he wasn't but how was he to say that to Ron? Wait. If Ron liked him, it doesn't mean he had to return the like, the love. Just thinking about the word love in this relationship made him shudder. So, he just had to tell Ron. He turned around to say something when he saw that Ron wasn't there anymore. He wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Back in the commonroom, Ron was not in sight either. There was a first year propped on an armchair with a really big book by the fireplace. It reminded Harry strongly of Hermione.

"Did you -" Harry began but stopped, turned and ran up the steps to the boys dormiteries. He burst through the door, startling Seamus and Neville who were talking.

"Did either of you see Ron?" He asked, panting loudly.

"Nope. Wasn't he with you?" Seamus asked, standing up. Harry shook his head and entered the room, wiping sweat off his brows. He shouldn't have kept quiet at all, he thought, sitting on his bed. Did Ron sleep with him on purpose? He asked himself, recalling the nights events. He grabbed his pillow and hugged it.

"Do you want us to look for him too?" Neville offered, standing up too, spilling the box of berttie botts every flavour bean which was on his lap. He didn't bother to pick it up.

"No thanks, Neville." Harry panted, standing up and leaving the room. "I'll find him myself."

In Charms that day, Ron was sitting far from Harry. He sat with Hermione right at the back of the class. Harry got stuck with Seamus who kept bombing him with questions about Hermione.

"Stop it, Seamus. We'll get caught talking." Harry cut in as Seamus began asking him another question.

"Oh, sorry." Seamus apologized, turning to face Professor Flitwick. Harry turned round to look at Ron who was looking gloomy and playing with his wand tip. He then turned to Hermione who shrugged at him. He turned back to face Professor Flitwick, not wanting to get caught. When class ended, the first thing he did was run up to Ron who was trying to slip away.

"Ronald Weasley, what is your problem?" Harry demanded, grabbing onto both of Ron's shoulders, shaking him hard.

"Let go of me. I just want to get out of here." Ron cried, pushing Harry away and running off. Harry made no move in chasing after Ron. It seemed that their friendship was on the rocks and he was going to save it even if it cost him his life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you people are reading this, it probably means you reviewed. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I got chapter 5 up too but i'm not putting it up yet. HAHA. And im also not telling you what i put in chapter 5. So, read and find out ok?


	5. Harry's Acceptance

Harry spent the night walking around the quidditch pitch. Dinner at the great hall had been an entirely different experience without Rron. There was no one there to enjoy the meal with him and joke with him at the same time. Everybody else had their own friends. Harry was alone with Hermione. Ron did not go down for dinner. In fact, no one had seen him since after Divinations. It was really weird because he would usually be hungry by dinner time. Would he really forgo his meals just to avoid Harry? It was difficult to tell. Suddenly there was a scrapping sound from under a bench in the stands. Harry turned and saw no one. Then the scrapping sound started again, followed by a giggle. Ron's giggle. He rushed over and spotted Ron giggling while lying on the ground.

"Ron, It's dirty, get up." Harry cried, pulling Ron into a sitting position.

"Harry! It's you!" Ron yelled, throwing his arms around Harry.

"Shush, Ron." Harry told him covering his mouth and pulling Ron up to a standing position. "We're not supposed to be out here this late."

"What? Did you say something Harry?" Ron yelled, louder this time. He wobbled on his feet a little when Harry let go of him and then collapsed on Harry.

"What's the matter, Ron?" Harry asked, getting worried.

"A boy showed me pretty lights from sticks." He bent over, almost falling down and picked up his wand and waved it upside down. Nothing happened. "This stick is lousy."

"Ron, you need help." Harry told him, wrapping his arms around Ron. "I'll get you to madam Pomfrey. It'll be quick."

"Harry, I really love you." Ron cried, hugging Harry." I really do."

Harry shuddered when Ron said love but he could not do anything as Ron was not in a state of mind. He wondered who did this to Ron, the poor thing. He had suffered enough.

"Ron, you must never say this in front of anyone else or they will know." Harry told him, trying to balance himself with Ron's weight.

"Ok." Ron replied, then started lauughing loudly.

"This must be the Confundus Charm." Harry muttered under his breath, adjusting Ron's weight. "Accio wand."

Back in the hospital wing, madam Pomfrey was busy moving around the hospital wing, attending to two second years. She stopped in her tracks when Harry pushed open the door and fell into the hospital wing with Ron. He quickly stood up and tried to pull a giggling Ron up.

"Madam Pomfrey, Ron needs help." Harry told her, pocketing Ron's wand.

"I can see that." Madam Pomfrey told him, waving her wand over Ron and sending him to an empty bed by the window. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Harry admitted, "I found him like this in the quidditch pitch."

"The quidditch pitch? What was he doing there?" Madam Pomfrey probed furthur, mixing some kind of potion.

"I told you, i just found him and he was like this." Harry replied, getting impatient."Will he be alright?"

"Yes, yes, dear boy. It's just a Confundus charm." Madam Pomfrey laughed, waving her hands over to Ron."I can put him right in just a minute."

Harry trusted Madam Pomfrey so he kept quiet, not saying anything more. He watched as Madam Pomfrey set the potion next to Ron's bed. Ron was plucking at a lose thread on the pillow. He turned to study the potion when Madam Pomfrey set it down. She then pointed her wand at him and muttered something. The spell hit Ron and he shut his eyes for awhile before slowly relaxing. He then opened his eyes and looked around him as though he did not know where this was.

"What am I doing here?" Ron asked the moment he had found his voice.

"I brought you here." Harry told him, handing him his wand. "Do you remember what happened?"

"No." Ron admitted. "I was going to the great hall to look for you when i just blacked out."

"Look for me?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Yes. We have to talk." Ron started, then looked at Madam Pomfrey.

"You are free to leave now." Madam Pomfrey told them then left them alone to talk.

The night air was humid as Harry and Ron walked back to their house common rooms. There was silence initially and Harry didn't think that Ron would want to talk about what happened to him neither about this afternoon's events so he just kept quiet and waited for Ron to start talking first.

"Harry, listen to me." Ron began, slowing the pace. "WE need to talk."

"Ok, I'm listening. Lets talk." Harry agreed. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Because I told you what I am." Ron replied, his voice cracking."You won't want to be friends with me anymore."

"No. That's not true, Ron. I will always be your friend." Harry assured him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Really?" Ron asked, brightening up. Harry nodded and gave his best friend a hug. He could feel Ron tense up when he hugged him but he wasn't going to give up on his best friend just because he was gay and that he liked it when Harry hugged him. After all, why hug someone when the person dislikes it? It was going to be just like the old times. When Harry and Ron stuck together always. Never seperating again. But they still haven't solved the problem. Not really anyway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't worry, readers. This is not the last chapter. I got more coming up. Read and Review ok? Chapter 6 is not up yet. Sorry, at least not up now. Who knows, by the time i post this, Chapter 6 will be up? But i'm planning something nice.... hehehe Evil girns Enjoy!


	6. Hermione Knows

"Ron, I heard what happened yesterday, are you alright?" Hermione asked when she saw Ron first thing in the morning.

"I'm fine. How'd you find out?" Ron asked, looking confused.

"Ronald, Harry told me." Hermione answered, as if it was the dumbest question in the world. How else could she have known.

"Oh, right." Ron asnwered stupidly."And where's Harrry?"

"I don't know. Haven't seen him all morning. How is your quidditch practices?" Hermione asked, turning to ron.

"Ok, I think I'm improving alot." Ron replied, stopping where he had told Harry his secret, looking out the exact same window. He saw someone sitting under a tree. Someone with jet black hair.

"Is that Harry?" Hermione asked, looking at where Ron was looking.

"I think so." Ron replied, breaking into a fast walk. "Let's go see."

The hot afternoon sun burnt their skins as they walked towards the figure. It was Harry alright. They could recognize the snowy owl which was on the ground beside him. They didn't see it just now so it must have just arrived.

"Harry!" Ron called, running up to him. Harry turned around and Ron ran even faster up to him, almost tripping over a stone when he stepped on it. It felt like miles before he reached Harry and when he did, he threw himself onto Harry, knocking him to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked, panting and straddling Harry.

"Ouch" Harry cried, rubbing his head.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Ron repeated the question, laughing.

"Ron, I can't breath." Harry gasped, laughing.

"Ron, what are you two doing?" Hermione asked, stepping up beside them, overshadowing them. "Are you two like, gay?"

"No,Hermione." Harry replied quickly, pushing Ron off him. "I'm not."

"What do you mean I'M not? Are you telling me Ron is?" Hermione asked, staring at Harry then at Ron.

"He's not." Harry added in quickly, stuffing his hands into his robes pocket.

"I am." Ron cried suddenly. Hermione turned to look at him in shock. Harry was taken aback by what Ron said. This was a really big surprise. Ron actually admitted his secret in front of Hermione. He told Hermione his secret, so willingly. Hermione was not taking the news too well. Her face appeared to cringe and she surveyed them, deciding who was telling the truth.

"That's not funny, Ron." Hermione told him, her voice almost a whisper.

"I'm not joking." Ron told her, his voice sullen. "I love Harry."

"Stop it, Ron!" Hermione cried, turning away.

"Hermione, he's telling the truth." Harry yelled, his voice travelling across the area. A few first years turned around to face them. Then there was silence for a long time before Hermione turned round to face them. Her face was wet with tears as she hugged Ron.

"Poor thing, Ron." Hermione sobbed, holding onto Ron, not letting go. "It hurts me to know."

"Why?" Ron asked, breaking the hug.

"You don't know?" Hermione asked, looking surprised. "Being gay is no good."

"I know it's no good. But why does it hurt you?" Ron asked again, stroking hermiones brown hair.

"Because it hurts you. I know Harry can never -" Hermione began, but was cut by Harry.

"Let me tell." Hermione cried, a fresh wave of tears flowing down her face.

"No. It's better to leave it." Harry told her, his voice firm. Hermione let go of Ron's hands, turned and ran away, her long brown hair bouncing behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I've done Chapter 7 too! hope you people have liked it so far and please keep on reviewing because as i am typing chapter 7, i still have not gotten any reviews at all!!!! PLEASE R&R!!


	7. The Cure

It was the day after Hermione found out the truth. Ron and Harry were heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast together. There was a air of silence hovering about them. Neither of them spoke a word to each other.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" Ron, asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Sure, Ron. What is it?" Harry asked, turning to face Ron who looked out of the windows.

"You can never can you?"

"Can never what?" Harry asked, getting confused.

"Love me the way I love you." Ron replied, as though it was the silliest thing in the world to ask. A long silence followed the question. There was no way Harry could love Ron the way he did. Harry walked over to the other side of the windows, watching a few students talking in the yards. That was true. Absolutely right. No way. But could Harry really tell that to Ron? His bestfriend for five years? He had to tell Ron again. Otherwise, he would disappear again only to reappear somewhere with a charm on him. He turned around and was suprised to see Ron's face a few inches away from his. He edged back abit, his back hitting the window ledge.

"Ron, can we get down to the great hall? I'm hungry." Harry stuttered, trying to edge away from Ron but he stuck a hand out and blocked Harry's path to escape. He leaned in closer. So close, he could count the freckles on Ron's cheeks.

"Harry, do you really not love me?" Ron asked, the smell of toothpaste washing over Harry's face. It smelt nice. Harry kept silent. He studied Ron's green eyes. They were beautiful, really. They shone when the light hit them, reflecting the beauty in them. Harry could see himself reflected in his eyes. He then looked at Ron's lips, so soft and kissable. He leaned forward a little, about to kiss Ron. They closed their eyes and a loud cough behind them broke the connection. They turned to see Professor McGonagall coughing and walking towards them. Had she seen them? They doubt so because she just walked past them, leading two first year Gryffindors who stared at Harry and pointed at his forehead. When she walked past them, she turned to them and stopped, so did the first years.

"Potter, Weasley, i need some help here," Professor McGonagall continued, "Follow me." They followed her through the corridor, almost expecting her to turn around at anytime and ask them about the kiss they almost shared. Harry turned to Ron and studied his face. He didn't seem to realize that Harry was about to kiss him too. It was a good thing, Harry decided, smiling to himself.

"What are you smiling at, Harry?" Ron asked, noticing the smile.

"Nothing, Ron." Harry replied, keeping a straight face.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Hermione hurried over to them outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Her hair was wild and she was grinning from ear to ear.

"I just found out, there is a cure for this gay rubbish!" She whispered, pulling the two of them close. This brought a cheerful smile on Ron's face but Harry looked down. He had just fallen into Ron's love trap. Now Hermione tells him this! It's a load of rubbish, he couldn't believe it. Now, he would have to take the potion too. By asking Hermione for it, he would have to let Hermione know he was turning gay. No, that is not an option. He would rather die then having to put up with her nagging. But a sip of the potion would drive all the gay nonsense out so she can't nag anymore. Well, time to admit it.

"Hermione, make an extra bit more. I need it to." Harry told them suddenly, his face turning red.

"Harry, you..." Hermione's voice trailed off as she pointed at Harry, "Did the two of you..."

"No, Hermione. Harry didn't tell me he was one." Ron stammered, also shocked at the news.

"If you are all done with your little girl talk, can we please begin with lessons?" A cold voice appeared behidn them.

"Who's gay?" They all cried in unison, turning to face the speaker. Professor Snape turned to the three of them and stared at them, his face twisted in confusion as he studied their faces.

"I never said anything about being gay!" He said coldly, opening the dungeons door. "Get in!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to BJ for reviewing. I thank you from the deepest parts of my heart. Enjoy the rest of the story.


	8. It wasn't Love

Hermione dipped the lizard into the potion and watched it turn green while stirring the thick liquid. The smell of rotting cabbages filled the deserted dungeons. They had sneaked in here to make the cure.

"Can it really cure us? I mean turn us straight?" Ron asked, holding onto Harry's hand.

"You two don't seem to want to be seperated." Hermione told them, looking at their hands.

"It's ok, let us enjoy our last moments." Harry protested, gripping onto Ron's hand tighter. "Do you really want to see us sad now?"

"Yea, Hermione. How evil can you be?" Ron agreed, teasing Hermione. She pulled out her ladle and pointed at them. with a movement that obviousley meant she was angry. They both muttered their sorries and watched her continue mixing the potion. About half an hour later, it was ready. The potion turned pink and blue at the same time then both turned to blue before it released a pink gas and stopped bubbling. Harry and Ron looked at each other for the last time. Hermione held them both on the shoulders.

"Drink up." Hermione urged them, "We'll be in deep trouble if Snape comes in and sees us."

ying to make himself heard over Hermione's cries.

"It was just the feeling friends have for each other."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ok, this is the end. I know it's a bit short and the ending sudden but my back is aching and i realized i dun like to do slash so if you don't mind, I'll leave the story here. The next stories you see will most definitely never ever be a slash again.


End file.
